Contract for Supporting CIRB Conference-Call Meetings with Internet-Enhanced Technology-The NCI Cancer Therapy Evaluation Program (CTEP) administers the NCI Clinical Trials Network and Early Therapeutic Clinical Trials Network programs for the performance of cancer treatment trials. The NCI Clinical Trials Network is comprised of four adult clinical trial organizations and one pediatric organization. The Early Therapeutic Clinical Trials Network is comprised of investigators who conduct clinical trials funded by grant mechanisms. The NCI Central Institutional Review Board (CIRB) reviews NCI-sponsored studies selected by CTEP for human subjects? protections. Members of the CIRB from across the US currently meet via ePanel, a Humanitas tool providing internet-enhanced conference call technology and review management system to accommodate an increasing workload and to speed up review times.